wonderland
by danii shadow
Summary: un pequeño sueño, tan pequeño e insignificante que nadie sabía quién lo había creado pensó una vez "¿cómo haré para que la gente no deje de soñar conmigo?" "ya sé, haré que creen un mundo en mi interior y se pierdan en él" alice human sacrifice- vocaloid
1. la primera alicia

**bien, he pensado que no estaría mal que hiciera unas cuantas historias basadas en canciones de vocaloid pero con personajes de Sonic, ya sabes pues, que muchas de estas son bastante perturbadoras, eso y el romance son mis fuertes. Hare para comenzar los sacrificios humanos de Alicia, dudo que desconozcan esa canción, es muy buena.**

La primera Alicia.

-llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo… ya nadie me recuerda…- dijo el pequeño sueño, en forma de un joven erizo de piel blanquecida vagaba por el mundo de los sueños, donde otros más importantes que él le miraban solo de reojo o sobre el hombro, y donde muy pocos de ellos, solo los mas puros le dirigían una sonrisa lastimera.

-estoy a punto de desaparecer y ya todos lo saben- se anudó la cinta roja que colgaba del cuello de su camisa, pensando qué podría hacer para evitar aquello que tanto pánico le producía.

-ya sé. No basta, en realidad, que la gente solo sueñe conmigo…- se esbozó una sonrisa macabra desde la comisura de su labio –si puedo hacer que se pierdan en mí-

:::::::::::

En otro reino más allá de aquel una guerra se desataba. Amy, la valiente guerrera rosa no aguantaba más, el dolor de la herida en su estómago se incrementaba más. Su cabeza palpitaba, su corazón estallaría de miedo en cualquier segundo. Veía la sangre teñir su vestido de carmesí, sentía nauseas, quería vomitar pero ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y encarar a los del reino atacante.

Presionó sus ojos con fuerza y en cuanto los abrió vio delante de ella la figura de un niño erizo peli-blanco parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y con una tierna sonrisa.

-hola- levanto su manita tapada por la manga larga agitándola insistentemente.

-¡eh tú!- gritó nerviosa.

-¿mm? ¿Acaso no se le debe decir hola a una persona al saludarla? ¿Me habré equivocado? Me parece que ahora estoy confundido- miro cabizbajo, pensativo. Sin nada más que decir, a la espera de la respuesta correspondiente.

-n-niño ¡este no es lugar para pequeños! Sal de aquí!-

Amy cogió al niño de la muñeca halándolo con ella, a sabiendas de que el escenario bélico tras de ella había desaparecido y una blanca habitación vacía le había sustituido.

-¿niño?- se zafó de la mano de la chica sin forcejear mucho -Pero si llevo cientos, miles de años que tú, no sé cuantos con exactitud, ya ves. Ni lo recuerdo-

-mira niño, estoy algo ocupada. Tienes que irte- había olvidado por completo su herida en el estómago aunque su rostro y su ropa seguían empapados de sangre ya no sentía dolor.

-pero si he venido aquí con un propósito- sonrió con gracia –oye nee chan ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- un sonido de eco hizo desvanecer el mundo tras de sí poniéndolos en medio de una calle villana.

-e-este pueblo ¡¿q-q-quién eres tú?-

-soy un sueño, mi nombre es Silver, mucho gusto. En cuanto a este lugar, es aquí donde vivo, es un sueño también. Aunque como eres tú la que está dormida… quizá podría ser.. ** tu** mundo-rió como si estuviese tramando una travesura propia de chiquillos.

-quisiera pedirte, que te conviertas en Alicia-

Amy lo miró perpleja, no sabía a qué se refería "¿qué sucedía? ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer este niño? ¿De donde provenía?" quería aclarar dudas pero le daba miedo la forma en la que podría llegar a hacerlo.

-¿Ali…cia?-

-humju, Alicia- asintió –si te conviertes en Alicia, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, por eso… espero que te esfuerzes mucho.. amiga…-

Tras decir esto aquel pequeño y pobretón sueño desapareció lentamente.

-¡espera! ¡oye! ¡¿pero quién es Alicia?- gritó al vacío sin ninguna respuesta. Mientras caminaba intentaba pensar qué tenía que hacer, cómo podría salir de allí.

-ey, nee chan- una niña halaba su ropa intentando llamar su atención -¿quieres jugar?-

-lo siento pequeña, no tengo tiempo de…- volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la pequeña de ojos verdes y ropajes marrones, su pecho lo decoraba un delantal blanco.

-¿sabes algo de una tal Alicia? ¿Sabes quién es?-

-hum…..- pensó haciendo un molesto sonido de zumbido entre sus labios –pues no se na…- de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, mirando a la nada como si de pronto una idea se le hubiera clavado en el cerebro.

-alicia…..-

-yo…-

-he escuchado…..-

-sobre ella….-

-¡¿de verdad? ¡¿quién es Alicia?-

-Alicia es…..-

-a decir verdad…-

-es una persona…-

-que siempre…..-

**-¡recordará este mundo!- **una perturbadoramente larga y afilada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tan alargada que desfiguraba sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Amy se llevó el susto de su vida, corrió como pudo, como si sus pies tuvieran batería propia, no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, ni volver, ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

-(no lo entiendo ha ha… ¿que está pasando?)- jadeaba incesante y sin parar ni un segundo –(¡¿Quién es esa Alicia? ¡¿a qué se refiere con que es una persona que recordará este mundo?)-

-(¡no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí! ¡aun tengo… ha… muchos enemigos por derrotar!)-

Se detuvo de pronto, aquella niña jamás la estuvo siguiendo, pero sí… el pensamiento… aquellas palabras de aquel sueño.

"quisiera pedirte, que te conviertas en Alicia"

-je.. j-jeje…- una risilla nerviosa brotaba de sus labios, por fín lo había comprendido, sabía cual era su misión, qué debía hacer para salir de allí.

-¿Alicia? A mi no me interesa quién sea ella. Pero algo sé que es seguro, si todos los habitantes de este maldito lugar desaparecen…- se irguió con decisión, sus ojos rojos y pupilas achicadas demostraban la terrible malicia que había apoderado el corazón de Amy.

-¡YO SERÉ ALICIA!-

Una personilla, un pequeño sueño, aparentemente joven le miraba en silencio. Con una expresión lastimera, viendo como aquella que ahora se pretendía auto-proclamar la Alicia que buscaba desparramaba la sangre de su pueblo por todo el lugar, sin piedad, cortaba y amputaba los miembros de las personas que en vano pedían clemencia ante tan vil proyecto llevado a cabo con una pesada espada de hierro.

-moo.. no era esto lo que imagine, tan solo quería que se quedara aquí para siempre-

-¡no me lastimes! ¡Por favor!- gritaba una de los pueblerinos víctimas del ataque.

-pues ya que. Tendré que buscar a otra Alicia que sirva-

-¡iaaaah! ¡No!- gritaba una dama sin piernas.

-¡por favoooor! ¡piedad!- gritaba un hombre cuyo brazo caía en el suelo.

-¡dueleeee!- escupía un niño la sangre generada de su pulmón-

-¿onee… chan?- se preguntaba la niña… que miraba fijamente el rostro manchado de sangre de su agresora.

-(matar, matar. Mi mato a todos estos desgraciados podré volver a mi mundo)- casi podía sentir la espada atravesando la dulce carne de la niña cuando de pronto.

#plank# barras de acero cayeron del cielo aislándola de todos, volviendo el mundo negro. Justo en ese momento apareció el insignificante pero astuto sueñito que le había traido ahí.

-está mal lastimar a las personas. Te quedarás ahí lejos del mundo al que atacas. Lo lamento pero ya no necesito a una Alicia ba-su-ra-

-¡¿qué? ¡Sácame de aquí maldito!-

-n-o q-u-i-e-r-o- negó Silver, dándole la espalda y dejándola sola en su jaula gigante.

-es… es mentira ¿no? Ah… arggg IAAAAHHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHHH!- chilló hasta que su garganta arañó.

::::::::::::::::

En una habitación oscura, Silver el indeseado sueño blanco jugaba con una muñeca de vestido carmesí y mirada destruida.

-"la primera Alicia estaba llena de valor, con espada en manos se adentró en aquel país"-

-"muchas persona consiguió ella matar, dejando escarlata un camino allá detrás"

-¿q…qué es esa canción?- lloraba Amy, aguantada a sus barrotes de hierro, llorando desconsolada.

-¿eh? ¡pero si es tu canción!- exclamó el sueño que volteó sonriente.

-"esa Alicia sola y encerrada ella quedó"-

-"en lo profundo del bosque como una criminal"-

-"arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar, nadie sabe si vivió.."

-YA BASTAAAAA!- chilló atormentada.

-"o murió ¿Dónde estará?"-


	2. la segunda alicia

**Como muchos de ustedes habrán visto esta historia está basada en una serie de videos que explican la canción, si no es así sigan leyendo y si es así háganlo de todos modos P y lo mas importante déjenme review. Comentar es agradecer.**

La segunda Alicia.

-no te preocupes por esa maniática de allí- se refirió Silver a la antigua Alicia, Amy, que ahora yacía en su jaula, llorando en silencio –ya no te hará daño-

Sonic, el erizo azul estaba tirado en el suelo, perplejo, casi le mataban pero ahora tenía frente a él un ángel que le ayudaría.

-ven, sé mi Alicia y te sacaré de aquí- le ofreció su mano Silver, el pequeño sueño blanco.

Sonic se levantó incorporando la rosa azul que tenía encajada en la bufanda.

-no es algo como para no preocuparse… ¡millones de pueblerinos fueron asesinados ante mis ojos!-

-¿sabes hermano? Ya lo había pensado antes pero me atrevo a decirte que no tienes agallas-

-¡cualquiera se hubiera horrorizado ante esa escena! Personas fueron asesinadas, personas con familia, parejas e incluso hijos.. ¡¿no sientes absolutamente nada por estas personas?-

-tsk tsk, parece que no me has oído, como sea… esfuérzate tú ¿vale… Alicia?...-

Sin aviso Silver, el pobre sueño blanco se desvaneció dejando a Sonic hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con las manos aferradas a la cabeza intentando sacar todas las escenas de dolor y sufrimiento que sus ojos habían captado.

-(¿qué haré? Solo puedo recordar la risa macabra de esa chica y la sangre que salía de los habitantes, ¿qué haré? ¿qué debo… hacer?)- una idea fugaz se posó en su mente, alejando los malos pensamientos.

-(¿una canción…? No esta mal, podría distraerme si canto una canción)- Sonic, la Alicia azul se paró delante de la gente que caminaba y se dispuso a dejar que de su boca saliera lo que su corazón dictaba.

-"la segunda Alicia era un chico sin rumbo"-

-"decidió cantarle a todos con su bella voz"-

-"llamando la atención de todo wonderland"-

Miró a su lado, una chica de piel rojiza, con aros en sus mechones y una linda naricita negra le miraba impresionada. A lo que decidió hablarle.

-eh.. hola ¿quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Tikal, ¿qué canción es esa? Es muy hermosa-

-pues… no tiene nombre, se me acaba de ocurrir- respondió algo alagado.

-pues vale, continua- sonrió.

-"aquella Alicia perdió toda la razón"-

-"la dulce melodía la ayudaba a desahogar"-

-"la cruel Alicia…"- se detuvo por un momento, la imagen del pequeño sueño le estaba mirando, en su imaginación comenzaba a recordar.

-¿Alicia?... era.. la misma canción que cantaba ese niño-

-¡oye chico!- una voz entre la multitud le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-¡sigue cantando!- -¡si! Canta más- -¡vamos niño, no tenemos todo el día!- le ordenaban todos, esperando que volviera a cantar. Estaba un poco aterrado de tanta gente que parecía ser adicta a su voz.

-s-sí "l-la cruel Alicia asesinada fue"-

-"en manos de un fiel hombre con locura en su mirar"-

-"del pecho de la Alicia una rosa carmesí brotó"-

-"todos observaban la rosa….. marchitar"- comenzó a reír, de pronto su corazón latió frenéticamente, necesitaba reir ¿qué mas gracioso que la muerte de las personas? Reía, reía y reía era simplemente algo tan divertido. Qué ironía haber agonizado por algo de lo que ahora cantaba felizmente.

-¡rojo, rojo ROJO! ¿HAN VISTO EL ROJO DE LA SANGRE? Es incluso más bello que el azul. Quiero dejar de ser azul ¡QUIERO SER ROJO! ¡COMO VUESTRA SANGRE!- con puñal en mano comenzó a descuertizar uno por uno los lugareños que veía frente a él.

Disfrutaba de ello, ver la sangre, sentirla, saborearla. Era tan linda y poética solo podría cantar sobre ella. La música que desfrutaban sus oídos desde ahora y para siempre sería el sonido de la sangre.

-el rojo es tan bello ¡ES TAN BELLO! ¡¿QUIEREN VER EL ROJO? ¡DEJARE DE SER AZUL SOLO PARA USTEDES!- de la nada encontró un arma en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies. Tan tentador… lo que podría hacer con ella. La colocó justo frente a su sien derecha y asegurándose de que las personas prestaran atención chilló con euforia.

-¡VENGAN! **CONTEMPLEN TODOS EL ROJO**-

#BANG# luego de ese seco sónico el silencio fue lo único que reinaba. Sonic, la Alicia azul había conseguido todo lo que deseaba.

Ser rojo como la sangre.

:::::::::::::::

-ah que mal… sabía que lo haría. No entiendo, si le había dicho que no se preocupara- el pequeño sueño insignificante se llevó una mano a la mejilla contemplando su muñeco azul cuya rosa roja adornaba su pequeña bufanda.

-no importa… tan solo espero…-

-que la siguiente Alicia no pierda la cabeza. jiji-


	3. la tercera alicia

**Si han llegado hasta aquí es por que les ha interesado, aunque no sea la historia mi modo de escribirla puede ser un motivo. Como sea por favor agradecería dejar reviews.**

La tercera Alicia.

#crash# la taza de té que Blaze sostenía en sus manos cayó en el suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

-no es posible- dijo.

-pero mi reina…- intentó consolarla una de sus sirvientas.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!- chilló en su cara -¡¿cómo puedes decirme que padezco de esa enfermedad que ha estado rondando últimamente? ¡soy una chica de la realeza! No puedo contagiarme de enfermedades pobretonas como toda esa gentucha. Aunque…- se levantó de su silla, caminando un poco para despejar su mente.

-morir de vieja sería algo mucho peor. Si hubiese algún modo de seguir siendo tan joven y bella para siempre…-

-hola su majestad- apareció detrás de ella Silver, el pequeño sueño blanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿qué quieres? ¡No voy a volver a mi mundo! ¡No lo haré aquí soy una reina!-

-¿quieres ser mi Alicia?- sin prestarle atención la reina Blaze siguió hablando.

-no quiero volver.. no quiero.. no quiero volver a ser una cantante barata de circo. A nadie le importaba ¡solo tontas canciones sin sentido! Pero aquí, aquí todos me aman por fín soy la persona importante que siempre debí ser-

-asi que… dices que auí… hay gente que te ama por lo que eres..- canturrejeó de forma molesta el pequeño Silver.

-¡CALLATE! ¡SÍ QUE LAS HAY AHORA LARGO! Ya.. ya vete de aquí ¡desaparece de mi vista!-

-la que debe callar eres tú- habló con seriedad el sueño, el causante de la fama de la reina Blaze –esa voz que tanto admiras, si ya no quieres volver a ser una barata cantante de circo como tú dices… me hace suponer que ya no la necesitas ¿cierto?-

Silver alargó un dedo tocando suavemente la gargante de la Alicia violeta causando que de pronto esta empieze a toser.

-q-que… ¿qué es esta.. cof! Maldita voz?- entre tosidos salía a la luz una horrenda voz de anciana.

-¿qué tal te sientes? ¿Mejor? Me parece que esta nueva voz va mas contigo jiajiajia-

-mi voz.. d-devuélveme.. la- casi ni podía hablar. La nueva voz le rasgaba la garganta y casi no se le entendía.

-mi reina…- se acercó la sirviente –cálmese-

-maldito seas… mi voz..- intentaba ofenderlo pero este solo se reía alejándose lentamente.

-te puedes pudrir si quieres en este castillo. Hasta pronto.. su majestad-

::::::::

-"la tercera Alicia una arrogante joven fue"

-"con linda figura llegó a wonderland"- agitaba de un lado a otro la corona de la muñeca cuya boca estaba cosida con dos hilos negros en forma de equis.

-"todos admiraban su bello parecer"-

-"gobernando como reina un extraño lugar"-

-"esa Alicia no pudo soportar"-

-"que su arrogancia la dejara llevar"-

-"su retorcida mente de color negro se tiñó"-

-"dejando ver un feo monstruo en su interior"-

-"un sucio cadáver la miraba con desdén"-

-"ese era el cuerpo que podría poseer"-

-que chica tan mala. Me dejé engañar por su lindo rostro-

-veamos quién vendrá a caer en manos de este desafortunado sueño-


	4. la cuarta alicia

**Capitulo final. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor revieeeews n_n**

La cuarta Alicia

-¿tengo que explicártelo de nuevo?- el zorro miro vacilante a su hermana, ya estaba algo cansado de tener que decirlo.

-sí. Aun no entiendo- Cream se rasco la orejas pensativa.

-escucha, este chico nos pidió que fuésemos una tal Alicia y que por ende debemos recordar ese mundo. Debemos recordar el sueño, así que si no estoy mal diría que se refiere a que intentemos recordarlo a él-

-creo que nos eligió por que somos niños, ¿no crees?-

-recordar un sueño es sencillo- comentó Cream – lo que me gusta que es no tener que irnos jamás de aquí ¿no es genial?-

-sí, supongo que sí- rió Tails mirando al pequeño Silver que les acompañaba sentado con una sonrisa.

-jeje ustedes amigos me caen bien. Están llenos de curiosidad infantil. Bueno, nos vemos luego ¿eh?-

-humju ¡bye bye!- se despidió Cream.

Luego de un rato de espera en silencio la conejilla color crema se levanto y miró al zorro.

-¿y ahora qué quieres hacer hermano?-

-bueno.. Quedarnos aquí es un poco aburrido ¿por qué no damos un paseo?- propuso. Cream asintió. Luego de unas horas caminando llegaron a un bosque donde de pronto Cream se puso frenética a señalar algo.

-¡mira mira! Aquello parece una jaula ¿podemos acercarnos a ver?-

-ehm.. Cream.. creo que no es buena idea…-

-¿qué? ¿acaso tienes miedo? ¡gallina, gallina!-

-¡s-soy zorro no gallina!- ambos se encaminaron hacia el sitio donde se hallaba la jaula cuando Tails mira algo tirado en el suelo y lo recoje.

-¿una carta? No tiene remitente y tiene una extraña marca de corazón-

-¿eh?- se volteó Cream –dejame ver qué dice-

-"_quién encuentre esto se le ordena presentarse en el castillo hoy a las 7 de la tarde"-_

-¡castillo! ¡una aventura! Yupiii vamos Tails- le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

::::::::::::::

-gracias por venir- les atendió una se las sirvientas del lugar –se les agradece no comentar lo que oigan aquí a nadie a partir de ahora. Vengan conmigo, les presentaré a la reina-

-¡Tails qué emoción! Conoceremos a la reina. Muy bien, Tails ¿no diré nada y tú no dirás nada ok?-

-vale- asintió el zorro.

-la reina está enferma y dice que se sentiría mejor si escuchase una canción-

-¡nosotros cantamos muy bien!-

-oh, me alegro, eso le será de mucha ayuda a la reina. Agradezco haber encontrado personas tontas con una hermosa voz como ustedes. De seguro la reina también estará muy agradecida-

A partir de allí Tails empezaba a sospechar de las intenciones de aquella gente.

-¡pues que bueno! ¿no Tails?-

-eh.. s-si.. creo-

-¿qué? ¿sucede algo? Bueno no importa, no te preocupes hermano verás, nadie canta mejor que nosotros ¿no es así?- sonrió.

-jeje no se pongan nerviosos, todo irá de maravilla… por que muy pronto…-

-ya no sentirán nada…-

:::::::::::::::::::

-¿eh? ¿Qué hacen? ¡No vayan hacia allá! ¡No lo hagan les digo!- gritaba preocupado Silver. Que miraba con atención cada uno de sus pasos.

-ag.. ¿otro fracaso? Sabía que no era muy buena idea que fueran tan curiosos. Que triste, y eso que prometimos volvernos a ver…- decía para sí mismo viendo todos sus muñecos.

-"por el caminito saltaban sin cesar"-

-"entre los rosales tomando un rico té"-

-"una invitación llegó de wonderland"-

-"aquel naipe de corazón"-

-"pobre la cuarta Alicia que solían ellos ser"-

-"que por curiosidad llegaron justo aquí"-

-"muchas puertas por las que vieron a través"-

-"escenas horribles de pena y dolor sin fin"-

-"la alegre hermana mayor"-

-"el listo gemelo menor"-

-"juntos casi fueron la mejor Alicia allí"-

-"de este sueño no pudieron despertar"-

-"los pobres hermanitos muertos se debían quedar"-

::::::::::::::::

-moo ¿a quién puedo traer ahora? ¿eh? ¿qué? ¿dices que cualquier Alicia sirve si se queda aquí para siempre? Eso no es suficiente, sabes que quiero que muuuucha gente me recuerde-

-aunque… ¿sabes? Tú me has estado viendo toooodo este rato… no te gustaría ser…-

-**tú…?-**


End file.
